


The End of the World

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation at the end of the Grand Line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dissociate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dissociate).



"Say, Zoro."

Roronoa Zoro turned to glance at his fellow night watch keeper. Before the boundless open sea that reflected the undying brilliance of a thousand stars, the new Pirate King looked oddly small in figure, almost like a child again.

"I was thinking," Luffy made a noise that indicated he really was _thinking_ , even though words wouldn't necessarily come out right from his mouth. "Where should we go after this? Which part of the Grand Line, or maybe somewhere completely different? For so long now, I dragged everybody on this ship everywhere, and..."

Zoro frowned and decided that he did not like the prospect of Luffy going introspective on him. They were very similar in the sense that they both followed instincts above all else, and the reason part usually manifested itself after the action had already been taken.

"Anywhere you want is fine," he replied matter-of-factly, "You are our captain, we will follow you to the end of the world."

That seemed to work. Luffy took off the straw hat and, clutching it to his chest, grinned happily like it was suddenly Christmas morning. Zoro breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the view before him, the black ocean with its silvery lights.

"But, Zoro, what about you?"

This time, he didn't take his eyes off the rolling waves.

"My swords and I will go with you to the end of the world."


End file.
